


'Mummy' Of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Insecure Louis, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, just briefly though - Freeform, little louis, mentions of previous child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: Harry watched as she walked away, heart sinking lower and lower with every step she took, away from him- from them.From their lives.He continued to stare forlornly at the spot she’d been just moments ago, heart clenching at the painful realization that this really was it.She was gone.She never once looked back. He mused absently, the thought slicing even deeper into his tenderly wounded heart that maybe she’d been wanting this all along- had been so eager to leave that she could so easily leave them behind without a second glance.





	'Mummy' Of Mine

_Harry watched as she walked away, heart sinking lower and lower with every step she took, away from him- from **them.**_

_From their lives._

_He continued to stare forlornly at the spot she’d been just moments ago, heart clenching at the painful realization that this really was it._

_She was gone._

_She never once looked back. He mused absently, the thought slicing even deeper into his tenderly wounded heart that maybe she’d been wanting this all along- had been so eager to leave that she could so easily leave them behind without a second glance._

_He sighed, breath pushing out of him in a heavy exhale, mustering a shaky smile as a small hand slid into his. He glanced down at the other boy, bright blue orbs peering up at him guilelessly._

_“Well. I guess this is it, baby. Back to the old times, eh? Just you and me again.” Louis blinked silently at him, hand tightening minutely around his old as if to comfort him. Harry let out a small genuine smile at that- no matter what happened, at the very least, he still had, and would always have, his baby boy with him._

_“Shall we go home, sweetheart?” He asked softly, turning to gently lead the boy away when he nodded, eyes trusting as he quietly followed the elder. He turned his head once to peek back behind them as they made their way through the empty streets, before turning back with finality._

_Well. It was alright, he thought resolutely, the others could leave._

**_He_ ** _would always be with his daddy._

_~_

“Daddy?” Louis called curiously as he thought back to the scene they’d just filmed that morning. Something about it bothered him, and he wasn’t sure, but what if it _was_ true, and _he_ was the reason why Daddy wasn’t-

Well. _Happy._

“Hmm?” Harry hummed in response, smiling at him affectionately as he slid a warm palm beneath his bangs to sweep it out of the way, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before sliding onto the couch besides him.

“Are you- Is it- I. Um.” He stammered, unsure how to phrase his question- it didn’t really make much sense to him after all, all this grown up relationship business, something that was decidedly _not_ his expertise. Daddy certainly seemed happy enough with him, but something _something_ about that scene was just niggling at him.

“What is it, darling?” Harry asked, concern lacing the emerald of his gaze as he scooped the younger male into his lap, tilting the boy’s face to study his expression.

“You know you can ask me anything, boo.”

“Are you- Do you want to have a mummy?” Louis blurted out, little brows creased as he stared at his daddy anxiously. Harry’s brows shot into his hairline at the question, pausing uncertainly as he considered the question.

“Um. I’m not quite sure I understand what you mean, baby.” He admitted after a moment, Louis huffing somewhat exasperatedly as he struggled to find the words to properly articulate himself.

“Do you want to- Are you going to give me a mummy?” He posed instead.

“Oh.” Harry blinked in surprise, hesitating for a brief moment as he wondered where the question came from, and how he should reply.

“Uhh. Do _you_ want to have a mummy, Lou?” Louis paused at the question, worrying at his bottom lip before shaking his head timidly.

“No, Daddy. But do you?” He pressed, looking up at his daddy with worried eyes. Harry chuckled a little in relief- he was still confused about the matter, but at least it wasn’t because Louis was unsatisfied with his sole care.

“No, baby, I don’t.”Louis pondered this, giving a single sharp nod before turning solemn eyes back to the elder, calling out for his attention once more.

“Daddy?” Harry smiled down comfortingly at his boy, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him from slipping off as the smaller male squirmed in his lap. He waited patiently for Louis- he knew that it took Louis a while to gather his thoughts sometimes, his eager young mind racing with all the questions and answers he wanted to have.

His boy had a very curious mind, he’d realized, when Louis had started asking tentative questions in the first few weeks with him, and then had become nearly insatiable once he had gotten comfortable enough with Harry to know that he was _allowed_ to ask all his questions.

“Is it because of me?”

“What? No, Baby. Well, yes and no. Daddy’s very happy being with you, darling. I don’t feel the need to be with anyone else.”

“But if you- if you _did._ Can I- will you put me back on the streets then?” Harry gaped at him speechlessly, eyes wide with horror at the unexpected question- it still hurt every time Louis made a reference as such, as if he was so _easily disposable,_ as if _Harry_ would so readily _abandon_ him, throw him back into the streets to fend for himself.

“ _Lou._ No, sweetheart. You’re _mine,_ baby. Daddy’s always going to want you- I’m never going to leave you. Not even if someone else comes along. Do you understand, Louis?” He emphasized sternly, gaze intense as he met the younger male’s eyes, tone low and serious.  

“But what if they don’t like me, Daddy. Just like the woman in the movie?” Louis questioned, voice small and hesitant. Harry gasped slightly, realization dawning on him as to the origin of the questions- he should have thought of it earlier, the memories that the movie may invoke, that final scene in which his lover had walked away, abandoning them, just as his boy’s family had done all those years ago.

_Stupid, stupid!_ He scolded, hating himself for putting his boy through the pain of losing a ‘family’ once again- even though it wasn’t real, the emotions associated with it was very much so for him.

“Oh, Lou. Darling, I wouldn’t want to be with someone who didn’t want you as well- you and me, we’re a team, Lou. If they don’t want you, then I don’t want _them.”_ Louis nuzzled into Harry’s neck, curling into his daddy’s warmth with a small sigh.

He was glad his daddy felt that way, but-

“… I want you to be happy, Daddy.” Harry squeezed his arms a little tighter around him, heart melting at the mumbled words, murmuring soothingly into caramel windswept hair.

“I already am, baby. You make Daddy so, so happy, my sweet boy. I am always going to be your Daddy, and you will always have a home with me, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii I'm backkkkk!!!!! Sorta. Not really. Sorry for this very very late and yet still so wee little update. I've not been in much of a writing mood- this is just a little filler of sorts! :D Hope everyone is doing well!!
> 
> This one... as I said, is just a little filler- I was working on a separate little one shot as well, but that has also sort of gone on hold while I try to figure out how I want it to proceed hah! And wanted to give my brain a bit of a break from that, so had this one whipped out unbeta'd, not brit-picked or anything, but nonetheless, I do hope you guys liked this too <3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as usual, please feel free to kudos, comment, prompt <3
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
